


April Shenanigans.

by RussianSunflower3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: April Fools' Day, Cute Kids, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Would Die For Aobajousai., It's just the team messing about with each other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: April Fool's Day is Oikawa and Hanamaki'sfavouriteday.An entire day dedicated to fun and friends and pranks and practical jokes! Harmless ones, of course.What they forgot to factor in was that their team knewexactlywhat this day was going to be like, and have prepared for it.R.I.P Makki and Oikawa.





	April Shenanigans.

“Iwa-chan!” The split second Oikawa comes bounding up to him at the lampost, entering the beam of light that breaks through the soft darkness of dawn, Iwaizumi knows his best friend has trouble planned.

Nothing _but_ trouble planned.

With a sigh, he tugs his scarf down so he can speak, glancing down at Oikawa’s clasped hands. He’s holding something. The mischievous sparkle in his eyes warns Iwaizumi to take a step back, breath fogging in the morning air.

“What have you got?” Oikawa pouts, although it’s pretend. Iwaizumi always knows when Oikawa’s expressions are genuine or fake.

“How rude, Iwa-chan! Don’t you trust me?”

“About as far as I can throw you.”

“That’s pretty far.”

“... About as far as I can throw a _mountain_.”

“Have you tried recently?” Iwaizumi reaches out to swat Oikawa, but he simply laughs and dodges it, far too used to Iwaizumi’s reactions. They’ve automatically started walking together, perfectly in time as they head towards the train station where they’ll meet Hanamaki and Matsukawa before getting on the one towards school.

“So? You still haven’t answered my question. What have you got?” Oikawa’s grin widens and takes on a devilishly playful air.

“You know how Makki said he’d be finding glitter everywhere after the craft incident last week~?” Iwaizumi huffs with amusement, remembering full well how an easter egg decorating session had turned into Hanamaki being drowned in a tsunami of glitter, after knocking off the top shelf in the storage cupboard.

“You’ve got glitter.”

“Yup! I’m going to put it in his sports bag as soon as we see them.” For the first time that morning, Iwaizumi laughs, like thunder on a warm day with sunshine breaking through the clouds.

“Why!? Are you seriously just an asshole~?!” 

“Wha-! I’m not an asshole!”

“You going to make Hanamaki practice in a glitter covered uniform. I’d say that’s an asshole move.” Oikawa looks down at his clasped hands contemplatively, humming in thought.

“Maybe you’re right… That is a _little_ extreme.” He parts his fingers to let the silver glitter slip to the pavement, sans for a tiny amount.

“I’ll just put it on his shoes! That’s okay, right?” Iwaizumi nods, but there’s still something baffling him.

“Why today though? I would have thought that would be funnier the day after the craft incident.” Oikawa’s lips purse together in confusion as he looks blankly at Iwaizumi with furrowed eyebrows. He slowly blinks, and his head tilts as he realises.

“Iwa-chan, did you forget what today is?”

“Sunday. S’why we only have a practice session.”

“... You’re so thick skulled, it’s hard to believe.”

“Oi!” He doesn’t even try to dodge the light smack that comes towards him, and Iwaizumi’s hand makes contact with his shoulder. It’s gentle enough not to hurt, but strong enough to make a point. Oikawa whines.

“Ouch. You’re brutal. You’re a menace. You’re _mean_.” Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi shoves his hands back into his pockets and burrows his lower face into his scarf for some warmth. It muffles his speech, but Oikawa’s known him long enough to understand him without words.

“What day is it then?”

“It’s the first of April! April 1st! _April Fools day_!” Immediately, Iwaizumi darts sideways, to the pavement on the other side of the street. He scowls beneath his scarf, patting himself down to check if Oikawa’s stuck anything on him whilst Oikawa laughs across the road.

“Fuck you, Oikawa! What did you do?! I _know_ you, there’s gotta be something!” As he twists and turns, removing the outer layers of his outfit to check for a prank, Oikawa hunches over laughing so hard that he wheezes.

He hasn’t even done anything yet! _Yet_.

“Don’t worry! I have my hands full with Makki’s prank for now!” Scowling, Iwaizumi comes back over to Oikawa’s side, cautious as he approaches the last few steps. Oikawa snickers, going quiet as he waits for the calm to return.

The sun is just starting to peek over the horizon, setting the clouds above them aglow and bathing the sky in a soft, daffodil yellow. The train station is peaceful and near empty at this time of the morning, a few athletic club students or office workers lingering on the platforms as they await their trains.

Being a small town, there’s only three destinations this station serves. Towards Shiratori city, where the larger station there has many services, or towards the town where the local schools preside. The third of those destinations is the shopping district, and that’s the train Hanamaki and Matsukawa get to reach this station before changing.

Kitagawa is within walking distance, but attending Aobajousai means most of the residents rely on this tiny station, more of a lone platform.

“I can hear Makki and Mattsun’s train.” The distinctive screech of train brakes and hiss of pressure announces the arrival of the train from the shopping district, which will circle between the two stops constantly. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi wait on the platform, at the very last door. Matsukawa was finicky about where he sat on the train, and it always had to be the middle of the very last carriage, right next to the doors.

As the train doors open, Oikawa’s smile becomes a beam, stepping to the side and sneakily depositing his small amount of glitter on Hanamaki’s shoes as he hops out. He doesn’t even notice, pulling Iwaizumi into a headlock.

“Morning Iwaizumi, Oikawa!”

“Morning, Makki!”

“Get your greasy hands off me! Your armpits stink! Put some deodorant on!” Hanamaki releases Iwaizumi to wipe away a mock tear, other hand over his heart.

“There’s my beautiful morning greeting. How sweet and loving of you, Iwaizumi~.” With a grunt, Iwaizumi playfully shoves Hanamaki away from in, into Oikawa’s waiting arms. Oikawa smiles down at him.

“You’re in a good mood today.”

“Well, duh. It’s my favourite day of the year.” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. He glances over towards Matsukawa, who hasn’t said anything, and puts two and two together. He shuffles over to stand next to the grumpy middle blocker.

“He got you, huh?”

“He gave me a box of pastries for breakfast, like usual. Except he’d taken a massive bite out of everything. Not just the cream puff, _everything_.” Sympathetically, Iwaizumi pats Matsukawa’s upper arm, and they trail after their more enthusiastic friends towards the opposite side of the platform. 

There’s no doubt that Hanamaki and Oikawa are morning people, and even less doubt that they adore April Fool’s Day. That much is evident by how they talk about what they have planned, and as much as Iwaizumi would like to know what’s happening, he’s too busy keeping an eye on the time and yawning to pay interest.

“Our train will be here in two minutes. Oi, Crappykawa, let me sleep on you.”

“Fine, fine! Sheesh, you always do anyways, no need to be so rude about it.” With a grunt, Iwaizumi tugs his scarf up again, leaning against Matsukawa and closing his eyes. He can trust Matsukawa not to step away and let him fall.

Of all of them, Matsukawa hates April Fool’s the most. That’s why Hanamaki and _only_ Hanamaki is allowed to prank him, just once. The strict rule stopped him from going into a murderous rage.

“- curious about what to do for the first years though. I’m stuck on the really tacky, stereotypical pranks.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. For Kunimi, I got those straws with moustaches on, since he said he’d never be seen dead with facial hair.” Oikawa snickers quietly, bumping his shoulder against Hanamaki’s affectionately.

“That’s a classic. Harmless, yet hilarious.”

“As all pranks should be.”

“Absolutely!” 

“So, for Kindaichi, I got-” Iwaizumi opens one eye, jolting forwards and grabbing Hanamaki’s elbow at the same time as Oikawa’s expression falls.

“Don’t.” Hanamaki looks between the two of them, baffled and with a slight concern. Even Matsukawa seems interested.

“Wh- What? Why? It’s just- Just one of those chewing gum things with a bug snap…”

“Makki, I know it seems really fun, especially as Kin-chan has great reactions to pretty much everything, but you can’t prank him. At all.”

“I don’t understand… Why?” Oikawa and Iwaizumi share a cryptic, almost guilty look, before Oikawa sighs heavily and addresses Hanamaki again as Iwaizumi rests back against Matsukawa.

“Back in Kitagawa, I was… Kind of an asshole with pranks. Y’know, not grown up enough to realise that it wasn’t funny if it wasn’t funny to _everyone_ , including who I was pranking.”

“... I’m kind of scared to ask what you did.” Oikawa bites at his bottom lip, extremely guiltily.

“I put… I put a can with no label in the changing rooms and asked him to open it… It was surstromming. It smelt so bad, he was sick everywhere and then cried in humiliation.” Hanamaki winces.

“Yikes. Okay, no pranking Kindaichi. Do the second years know this too?” There’s an elongated silence, in which the birds sing their morning chorus and the train to where they need to be pulls up. Iwaizumi pinches the bridge of his nose, but Oikawa finds his words first.

“Crap.” Matsukawa tugs them onto the train, Iwaizumi typing frantically on his phone and Oikawa staring into space in a manner he can only described as shell-shocked. They take their usual seats, and Iwaizumi jams the send button on his phone with a sigh of relief.

“Okay, I’ve texted them. Hopefully, they’ll see the text in time.” Oikawa humms in contemplation, sitting back against his seat. No sooner has he relaxed than Iwaizumi rests his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes and shuffling to get comfortable.

“Night.”

“Nig- Eh?! Iwa-chan, we have a crisis and you’re going to sleep!?”

“I’m tired. Shut up. Be my pillow.” Rolling his eyes and huffing, Oikawa crosses his arms and relaxes, allowing Iwaizumi to rest in peace. It doesn’t take long before his breathing evens out and he falls asleep right there. Hanamaki leans forwards with a devilish grin.

“I have some marker pens in my bag just for this occasion~.” With a scandalous gasp - obviously fake - Oikawa brings a hand up to cover his evil grin.

“Oh, Makki-chan, we _shouldn’t_.”

“No, you really shouldn’t.”

“Shut up, Mattsun. We’re doing this.” Matsukawa shrugs nonchalantly, returning to staring at advertisements along the train carriage. He leaves Hanamaki and Oikawa to do their thing, decorating Iwaizumi’s face with all manner of doodles in four different colours, adding an additional little note on his left cheek - _”Nobody say anything!”_.

Granted, Iwaizumi will quickly realise he’s getting weird looks, or he’ll look in a mirror, but it’ll be funny until that point. Once he does realise, Hanamaki and Oikawa are going to have to head for the hills.

“Finish up soon. We’re almost at Mizudori station.” The ‘light blue’ station was one of only two ways to get into the tiny but rich town that housed Aobajousai. It was how the school had gotten the name Blue Castle, since it overlooked the town from atop the hill, perched there in all its magnificent glory, like a royal palace from a fairytale book.

The road named Sora-Iro was the other way in, but it went through a mountainous pass that wasn’t recommended for students to walk. This well-off community was completely cut off when trains weren’t running and landslides closed the road.

But perhaps that was the charm of it.

Hanamaki packs the pens away, glancing over his artistic work with a snicker. Iwaizumi looked _great_ with bright green whiskers, a pink mochi, some blue cartoony lizard Oikawa drew that might be Godzilla, and a lovely purple line extending from each of his eyebrows down to make a moustache.

Perfection.

He snaps a quick picture, making sure to return to his seat just as the train comes to a halt, and Oikawa shakes him awake.

“Iwa-chan, we’re here. Iwaaaaaa-chaaaan. Wakey wakey, you heavy, dense lump!” There’s an interrupted snore, an elongated groan of misery, and then Iwaizumi lifts his head from Oikawa’s shoulder. His hair is all messed up where he’s been nuzzling into the warmth, nose and ears red from the cold morning air.

Why is April so _cold_?

“Come on, Iwa-chan! The train’s leaving in a second!” He grumbles and grabs the strap of his bag, which had fallen down his shoulder, and allows his childhood best friend to drag him off. Just in time, he can feel the doors close behind him, almost catching his heel.

He rubs at his bleary, tired eyes, trying to blink away the desire to sleep some more. Maybe he shouldn’t have stayed up watching kaiju movies until 3 in the morning… 

“Hop on, sleepyhead.” Scrubbing away the haze of tired blurry eyesight, Iwaizumi scrunches his face at Hanamaki’s back, his friend crouched in front of him and offering a piggy back.

“I don’t know if I can trust you. Not today.”

“I’ve already had my fun this morning.” Iwaizumi’s first mistake, other than falling asleep on the train in the first place, is assuming Hanamaki is referring to stealing a bit of all Matsukawa’s pastries. 

“Alright. But if you drop me, I’m kicking your ass.” Wordlessly, with a soft expression, Oikawa takes Iwaizumi’s bag as it’s held out towards him, pulling it over his free shoulder as Iwaizumi cautiously accepts the piggy back.

Other than him, Hanamaki is the strongest on their team, slightly more than Kyoutani, and is one of the only four who can lift a person effortlessly. Being the _lightest_ member of the team, Iwaizumi is no more than a comforting warmth against his back.

By the time they’ve left the station, stopping once to allow Matsukawa to buy a coffee, Iwaizumi is fast asleep and snoring heavily into Hanamaki’s scarf, face burrowed in as close as possible to fight against the chill.

“I’m pretty sure he’d sleep in the weirdest places if we just… Didn’t wake him.” Matsukawa huffs, eyes tracing the foggy cloud of air from his breath.

“Maybe that could be your April Fool’s prank on Kunimi. Leave Iwaizumi sleeping in random places we know he’ll encounter.” Oikawa’s eyes light up and he stumbles over a rock in his excitement, like the dork he is.

“That’s genius, Mattsun! It’s harmless, it’s confusing in a good way, and it’s funny! Makki, let’s do that!”

“Nah, I’m sticking with the moustache straws.”

“I could do it myself, but I’m pretty sure Kunimi is going to be watching me like a hawk after Kitagawa… He made it very clear I'd left trauma in my wake.”

“You brought that on yourself.” Eyes of copper glare at Matsukawa before rolling, Oikawa pouting like he usually does in a match, when someone from the opposing team surprises them or gets the upper hand.

“That’s true, I suppose.” As they walk up to the school gates, Hanamaki spots movement in the distance. 

“Oh? Is Watari already here?” The third years stop in their tracks. If someone is already here, then there’s likely already a _prank_ here. Suddenly, Matsukawa bursts into laughter and the other two whip their heads around to him.

“Mattsun?!”

“You okay, bud?” Wheezing, Matsukawa points towards the Seijou minivan they have for specifically getting to volleyball tournaments. Where the headlights should be, there’s two **giant** googly eyes.

The longer Oikawa looks, the more he spots googly eyes of all different sizes _everywhere_. There’s tiny ones on fallen leaves, large ones on the bike shed, a pair on every bin with paper tongues stuck on the opening, and average sized googly eyes on the taps where athletic clubs wash sweat off before going back indoors. 

They’re even different colours and have different expressions, and oh god, there’s so many that it’s overwhelmingly funny. Oikawa’s ugly cackle echoes in the courtyard, and from where he’s crouched down putting googly eyes on the small windows near the ground, Watari beams and waves.

“Morning, Senpai!” He’s like a ray of sunshine on a stormy day, a sunflower amongst grass, and a dessert amongst soup. In other words, Watari is their bright, joyful friend who brings happiness wherever he goes.

Hanamaki is the only one to wave back as they approach, careful not to drop Iwaizumi. He really _would_ get his butt kicked for that, if not for the face drawings. Matsukawa’s hands are still wedged in his pockets, and Oikawa has him thumbs hooked under the straps of the two bags he’s carrying.

Any other day, it would have been four with their additional school bags, but Sunday's were mercifully for practice only.

“Morning, Watacchin~.” He beams at them, holding up a googly eye in one hand as he gestures around the courtyard at all the rest. 

“What do you think? Worth the effort, right?” Oikawa nods sagely, but it’s Matsukawa who responds eagerly.

“Definitely. I could get used to April Fool’s Day if it’s all stuff like this. This is _cool_.” Flattered by the praise, there’s a light blush on Watari’s cheeks as he laughs, sticking the last of his googly eyes onto the window frames, tongue poking out the corner of his mouth.

“There! That’s all 780 in place!”

“ _SEVEN HUNDRED **AND EIGHTY?!?!?!**_?” Oikawa’s shriek is what wakes Iwaizumi, who simply yawns, waves at Watari placidly in greeting, and thumps his face back down on Hanamaki’s shoulder.

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Hanamaki shakes him side to side.

“Oi. C’mon you, we’re at school already.”

“M’tired.”

“... You stayed up for that Kaiju marathon, didn’t you?”

“Fuck off.”

“I’m dropping you.”

“Don’t-!” Iwaizumi scowls and clings on like a koala as Hanamaki removes his arms, gleefully holding them out to the side and starting to lean backwards towards the hedgerow.

“If I go down, I’m taking you with me! Hanamaki! Don’t you dare!”

“Better let go then~!” Spitting insults like some kind of pissed off cat, Iwaizumi detaches himself and scurries over to Matsukawa, burying into his front until Matsukawa gives in and wraps warm arms around him with a sigh.

Honestly, Iwaizumi is so _dramatic_ when it’s cold.

“Guess we’d better get inside and near the radiators, hmm?”

“Yes.”

“I dunno, Iwa-chan, I reckon you should stay out here and wait for our kouhai to arrive~.”

“Fuck off, you fucking fuck.”

“Rude!” Hanamaki and Watari share an amused look at the familiar banter, before ushering their friends inside. Matsukawa laughs when he realises that Watari’s googly eye prank extends much further than the courtyard.

All the pegs in the changing room have their own faces, the lockers have a variety of different sized eyes, and there’s even one giant one poking out of the broken end locker.

“Watari, this is _amazing_.”

“Thanks!” There’s an air of cheekiness, and Matsukawa raises an amused eyebrow as he realises this isn’t over yet. There’s _more_. He snorts at his internal thoughts of ‘Watari, the Billy Mays of googly eyes’.

“Why the fuck is there glitter all over my shoes?!” Having sat down to get changed, Hanamaki stares at his shoe ludicrously, silver glitter stuck to his hands where he just took it off. Oikawa laughs so hard that no sound comes out, hunching over with his arms around his belly and wheezing. 

“ _ **YOU.**_ ”

“Uh-oh.” Oikawa flashes up a peace sign and bolts for safety behind Matsukawa, who is still trying to convince Iwaizumi to let go of him and latch onto the radiator instead.

“I have to change, Iwaizumi.”

“Change later.”

“Coach’ll get mad if we’re late.”

“We’re early.”

“... Get off, Iwaizumi.” Grumbling all the way, Iwaizumi slinks off and settles himself in front of the radiator, trying to leech the warmth from it so he can fully wake up. Oikawa is still leaping over benches, swinging on the poles of the peg rack, and ducking behind Matsukawa or Watari as he’s chased by Hanamaki.

“You put glitter on my shoes! Glitter!!! After last week?! I fucking _hate_ glitter!” Oikawa laughs, knowing it’s all just playful shouting, and heads for the changing room door. He’s not quick enough to open it, pulled into a headlock and dragged back into the room by Hanamaki.

The instance the headlock is released, before he can bolt for it, he breaks into a squeal and snort as Hanamaki starts tickling him and Watari leaps in to assist. Thrashing and writhing around, laughing in squeaks and snorts, there’s no possible way Oikawa could escape.

Matsukawa watches them fondly as he removes his outer layers of clothing, sitting himself on the bench to wait for time to catch up with them. There’s no point getting into his volleyball uniform when there’s still ages to wait in the cold.

This is the exact scene of chaos Yahaba walks into it. With a deadpan expression and serious aura, he completely kills the mood just by walking in and placing a box on the bench. Hanamaki and Watari stop their tickle attack, giving Oikawa a chance to breath and wipe away a tear from laughing, before he perks up on noticing the box.

“What’s that you’ve got there, Yahaba?” Silently, with the same deadpan expression, he turns the box around to show a cake through the plastic. A wonderful two layer cake, covered in vanilla buttercream, with rainbow sprinkles all over it and a red ribbon around the outside. Watari coughs into his hand.

“Uh... Shigeru… Your birthday was _last_ month.” Empty, hollow eyes turn to Watari, and Yahaba wordlessly reaches into his bag and pulls out a card, placing it down next to the cake. When he speaks, his tone is completely flat.

“April Fool’s day is cancelled. It’s Inuyasha’s birthday.”

A moment of silence. If it were evening, crickets would be audible. Instead, there’s only the dawn chorus of birds in the background. Yahaba manages to hold his expression for exactly 23 seconds before he cracks a smirk and tries to swallow down a laugh.

“April Fools.” Watari laughs first, moving in to bump shoulders with his best friend, the both of them erupting into giggles as the third years catch on and join in, Hanamaki even ruffling Yahaba’s hair.

“Can we eat the cake though? I’m starving!”

“You- What?! How are you hungry? You took a bite out of all my pastries!”

“That’s my secret, I’m always hungry. Feed me!” Yahaba laughs, opening the box and pulling out the cake. Luckily, he’d predicted this would happen and had the cake pre-sliced before packaging at the bakery. The birthday card for Inuyasha remains on the bench as he passes the cake out on paper plates he brought in his bag.

“Not the healthiest option, but okay.” Oikawa’s reluctance only lasts until he takes the first bite and moans at the flavour, stuffing the rest of his slice in like some kind of animal. Iwaizumi isn’t any better, forgoing the plate completely and just using his hand to catch the crumbs. Which he licks off once he’s finished.

Yahaba looks in Iwaizumi’s direction and scratches at his cheek, head tilted in question as he turns to Hanamaki. Hanamaki holds up a finger to gesture ‘shhh’, whilst Oikawa grins like the cat who got the cream. Or the setter who got the cake, considering the situation.

“... Are you really eating _cake_ for _breakfast_?” The blatant confusion and near disgust on Kyoutani’s face when he enters is worth it, and everyone except Matsukawa shouts through their full mouthfuls-

“April Fools!” Kyoutani simply raises a thick eyebrow and grunts, heading over to place his personal bag - with his gymnasium membership card inside, so he can go for more practice after practice - in his locker. He opens the door and freezes.

“... I don’t know what I expected, but it wasn’t this.” Watari is grinning in the background like it’s the middle of a summer day and everything is perfect. Oikawa glances at him with a questioning gaze, but then Kyoutani steps aside to reveal _everything_ that was already in his locker covered in googly eyes.

Yahaba cackles and guffaws, mostly because Kyoutani isn’t annoyed, more likely bemused. A lot of effort must have gone into the cheeky, harmless prank, and it’s well worth it for the twinkle in Kyoutani’s eyes that gives away how happy he is to be included.

Nobody’s ever pulled an April Fools on him before. Either they’ve been too scared, or plain disinterested. This team has really brought out the best in him, given him friends he can joke around with, a family he can rely on, and a love that nurtures his withered heart into something better.

It’s just a prank, but it means so much to Kyoutani. It’s the start of a whole new era, towards a brighter future where he’s not alone and bitter and angry all the time.

“- can let me go now, y’know?” Voices down the corridor from where Kyoutani hadn’t closed the changing room door filter in, and Iwaizumi quickly jumps up from his radiator, ushering the second years around him.

“You all saw the text, right?” Kyoutani nods, Watari makes an ‘OK’ symbol, and Yahaba smiles awkwardly.

“Honestly, the only April Fools I had planned was Inuyasha’s birthday.”

“Same here, I only had the general googly eyes prank.”

“I don’t do April Fools.” Iwaizumi sighs in relief, patting Watari and Kyoutani on the shoulder, since Yahaba is in the middle.

“Alright. Just be careful today, okay? If you see someone going to do something-.”

“We’ll keep an eye out, don’t worry.” He nods, proud of the second years for acting so maturely, and goes over to start getting changed. Taking the hint, the rest of the team begin getting ready as well, trying to keep things as normal as possible.

A familiar face pops around the doorframe cautiously, looks left and right, and squints.

“Is the cake and googly eyes all there is?” Hanamaki waves Kindaichi over, giving him a reassuring smile and ruffling his hair once he’s sidestepped into distance, wary of the cake on the bench.

“Asides from glitter on my shoes and Iwaizumi’s face, yeah. That’s all~.” Iwaizumi pauses in the middle of putting his trousers on, balancing on one leg, and shouts at them.

“What did you do to my face?!” Oops. Fortunately for Hanamaki, Oikawa is there, and being Iwaizumi’s best friend since toddlers, he knows exactly how to rebuke.

“Nothing, Iwa-chan, you’re just fucking ugly.” The distinct sound of a comical, soft impact rings out as Oikawa falls backwards dramatically, into Matsukawa’s waiting arms, with a pitiful sniffle.

“He threw a towel at me!”

“Wow, I never thought I’d see the day where Iwaizumi finally threw in the towel dealing with you.” Oikawa splutters as there are laughs all around, although Kindaichi’s attention is suddenly snatched away when he looks over his shoulder, realises there’s no one there, and gives an agitated sigh before storming back over to the door and leaning out past the frame.

“Kunimi! Get your ass in here!”

“I can’t. You let go.”

“I let-. You can move without me dragging you! Get up and walk!”

“No. Too much effort.” Rolling his eyes, Kindaichi heads back out into the corridor, and then there’s… A really weird sound. A really, _really_ weird sound. Like… Wheels? Before anyone can look out to see what’s happening, Kindaichi comes back in with his scarf looped around his waist, pulling something- some _one_ behind him.

“S’up fuckers.”

“ _Kunimi-chan?!_ ” There, sitting in a cart that’s been remodelled to look like a canoe, is Kunimi in all his glory, with an obnoxiously coloured hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts, socks and sandals, a large floppy sun hat and massively oversized sunglasses, sipping at what looks like a cocktail in hand. 

There’s even a beach towel inside the canoe, a pile of sand, a coconut, and a mini parasol. There’s a radio playing the type of music expected on a beach! It’s like he’s just taken a slice of tourist life in the caribbean and put it in a modified cart. Kindaichi sighs, pulling the scarf off over his head and stepping aside to give his best friend a flat look.

“You could have walked those last few meters.”

“And ruin my entrance?”

“You still would have surprised everybody! What did you need me to pull you all the way to the changing room for!?” Kunimi pauses, tapping at his chin, sipping at his - hopefully mock - cocktail, and slips his sunglasses down his nose.

“ _Presentation_.” Hanamaki breaks. It starts as a small snicker, builds to a giggle, and suddenly he’s laughing, deep and loud and beautiful. Once he starts, it drags Oikawa, Watari, and Yahaba into it, and the crescendo continues until all but Kunimi are laughing in some way, the first year sitting there smug as hell.

“Okay, we’re done! Kunimi-chan wins! There’s not even a winner, but he wins!” Iwaizumi wipes away a tear from the corner of his eye, cheeks flushed red from the force of laughter.

“Even though you’ve done none of your own~?” Kindaichi looks ready to bolt on the spot, having received the worst of Oikawa’s April Fools in Kitagawa. Matsukawa puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him doing a runner as Oikawa shrugs.

“I got Makki. That’s good enough for me.”

“You fucker!” A squishing sound. Buttercream splatters. Oikawa stands stock still, frozen in disbelief, and even Hanamaki pauses, looking horrified at his own actions, smushing the cake into Oikawa’s hair.

“I- I didn’t mean to- I mean, I overreacted… I’m sorry, Oikawa! I’ll make it up to- MPFH!” In the blink of an eye, with a demonic grin and terrifying accuracy, Oikawa had swiped the half-eaten slice from Watari and shoved it into Hanamaki’s lower face. 

“No need, I got my own back~.” Watari looks at his empty hands sadly, and pouts with a full quivering lip over at Yahaba, who instantly serves him another slice. He doesn’t even ask the first years, simply handing them their own plates. He could tell they wanted it by the look of hunger and awe. Mostly hunger from Kunimi and awe from Kindaichi.

He’s easily impressed, and who could resist a cake from the best bakery in town? Expensive, but worth it.

“Thank you!!!” He bites into it, taking small, sensible bites, and absolutely lights up, pretty much bouncing on the spot.

“Kunimi! Kunimi, it’s _really_ good! Thank you, senpai!”

“Imhpnoisgud, imeeffingit.” The sentence is nonsense, spoken through a mouthful so huge that cake crumbs fall from Kunimi’s mouth, and Matsukawa stares at him in a mix of disgust and thorough curiosity. 

“... What did you even _say_?”

“He said he knows it’s good, he’s eating it.” The team stare at Kindaichi with unreadable expressions, and he swallows another tiny mouthful of cake as he shrinks back.

“Wh- Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Scusphey’reidiogs.”

“Don’t be fucking rude.”

“Phidofutifaunt.”

“Not anymore, I forbid it.” 

“Fuck. Fou.” Kyoutani tries to disguise a chuckle as a cough, but it doesn’t work, and Kindaichi tilts his head towards him questioningly. _Like a puppy_ , is all Kyoutani can think.

“I understood that. But not the rest.”

“Oh. Kunimi said you’re idiots, he does what he wants, and, uh, apparently fuck me, right?” Kunimi nods, looking very impressed with himself and shovelling in another handful of cake. Yahaba makes to snatch what remains of the cake away, although it’s pretty much been reduced to a single slice, fallen on its side.

“How?!” Matsukawa splutter, gesturing between Kunimi and Kindaichi with a variety of hand gestures, trying to find the words. Oikawa pats him on the back sympathetically and smiles.

“I think the real April Fools here is that Kin-chan can translate that muffled garbage.” There’s a long, angry-sounding paragraph from Kunimi’s seat in his canoe, the cake thankfully stopping him from speaking properly as Kindaichi nods along to what he’s saying, paling drastically. He tugs at his shirt collar uncomfortably.

“I- I don’t think I’m comfortable saying half of that, but, uh, please watch out, Senpai. As in run. Now. Please.” Oikawa tenses up, and as Kunimi swallows down his mouthful, an expression nothing short of demonic, he takes the kind advice and tugs on his volleyball uniform to sprint out of the changing room.

“Hanamaki-senpai, you might want to go too.” Confused, Hanamaki glances at the second years, Matsukawa, and Iwaizumi. He only gets shrugs in return, but the he sees Kunimi pulling something out of the bag he’s hidden in the canoe.

_A fucking mirror._ His eyes widen as he catches onto exactly what’s happening.

“Oh shit!” Grabbing his shoes, he bolts without even putting them on, slipping out into the hallways and crashing down the hallway as Kunimi finishes his mouthful and smiles sweetly, holding the mirror out.

“Iwaizumi-senpai, you might want to use this.”

An enraged roar echoes in the building, along with many explicits as Iwaizumi charges after the two who did this to him, Hanamaki and Oikawa shrieking and screaming at unimaginable pitches as they beg for mercy and run from him. 

Kunimi snickers as he leans back in his canoe cart, casually holding his mocktail. Kindaichi stares at him deadpan.

“Why are you like this.”

“Because I’m fun, that’s why.”

“... Usually you’re only this mean when it’s revenge for something. Care to explain?”

“April Fools, fuckers~.” Instantly, Kindaichi knows what it means, and he rolls his eyes as he shakes his head with a small smile, reaching out to push Kunimi’s hat down over his face.

“Thanks, Kunimi. But I already had something planned.”

“Wait, _what_?” Yahaba pokes his head out of his volleyball shirt, wrestling his arms in afterwards.

“Iwaizumi-senpai said you didn’t do April Fools!” Their nervous first year laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and hunching up his shoulders with a light blush.

“I don’t… Not really… I’m kind of paranoid and terrified, but I really wanted to do this.” Matsukawa taps a finger against his lips, staring at the ceiling, and it comes to him like a rock from the sky.

“Is this something to do with the surstromming incident?” Kyoutani winces. He knows exactly what that is, how bad it smells and looks. His mother can eat it with no reservations whatsoever, but Kyoutani takes after his father and can’t even be in the _house_ when the can is open.

Yahaba quickly pulls out his phone to google it, Watari leaning over his shoulder curiously. They miss the innocent smile Kindaichi gives Matsukawa, telling him all he needs to know.

“Is this… Is this going to affect all of us?”

“No, no! I don’t think they’ll be stupid enough to open them.”

“... What did you _do_?”

“Oh, I went to their houses and asked their mums if I could leave the cans on their beds. They’ll find them tonight.” Matsukawa covers a hand over his mouth, muffling a warm chuckle.

“You’re _evil_ , Kindaichi~.” He gives a little giggle, folding his hands in front of him, radiating innocence even though he’s _far_ from it, as Oikawa and Iwaizumi will find out later.

“Happy April fools~.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Please Kudos and Comment!
> 
> What's _your_ favourite harmless prank?


End file.
